The Trouble With Elflings
by Rose Darkfire
Summary: Young Legolas and friends like to play tricks...yes tricks are very fun.
1. Trouble In Mirkwood

Title: The Trouble With Elflings

Rating: PG

Summary: Young Legolas and friends! They play such wonderful tricks! 

Disclaimer: Do I look like a respectable author? Don't belong to me, never did, sigh, never will.

The ceiling could do with some colour; yes a nice bright green would be nice. How he was going to make the stone turn green was beyond him but it would be something to consider. With a sigh, the clear blue eyes swept down the throne room to the endless droning sound that was successfully putting the King of Mirkwood to sleep. 

"Of, course we knew that the barrels needed fixing but that was the job of the men from the dale. I thought of offering assistance but there was nothing in the contract to…"

a sudden clashing of metal broke the councillor's speech off as ten guards entered the room, saluting at the entrance before marching up the long corridor to the front of the throne room. Amongst the troops were some small elfings, all of who had a look of dread upon their faces.

"I'm sorry but the problem with the barrels will have to wait. I take it this interruption is a matter of importance?" Thranduil finished the question with a raise of his eyebrow, silently communicating to his head of guard to rid him of this boresome menace.

"of course you highness, any matter involving a member of the royal family is of great importance." With a grin, Tolmen pushed forward a trembling blonde elfing.

The councillor bowed and left the throne room as Thranduil silently groaned. Legolas had managed to give him more trouble than all of his children combined. He suspected that it wasn't as much that Legolas was the problem but the presence of the other five elfings who always seemed to be present when trouble was involved.

The young prince suddenly broke off the restraint of the guard and ran up to the throne and crawled onto his fathers lap. Small sobs racked the tiny body as he clung to Thranduil.

"I-I didn't mean to! Twas an acc-ccident!" Caving in with a sigh, Thranduil hugged Legolas to him; he knew it was no use to try and punish the boy. The child was his favourite and had a knack of worming his way out of things. 

At the foot of the stage, the other elfings were grinning in triumph, however one look from the guard quickly sent those smiles off their young faces. 

Looking over the prince's blonde head, Thranduil stared hard at the young elfings, whose faces suddenly looked sombre and dreadfully innocent. With a communal sob, all five of them rushed forward and joined Legolas in his cries. The King of all of Mirkwood suddenly looked very helpless.

"Alright, alright! I'm sure whatever you did was an accident! Now go and tidy yourselves up. I'll see you little imps at dinner, on time AND presentable!"

A chorus of yeses and of courses came from the children as they all scampered out of the throne room. 

Thranduil sighed and slumped in his throne and passed a weary hand over his eyes. With a defeated face he looked up to meet the features of his head of guard. Tolmen sympathised with Thranduil as they were both used to the adventures of those imps. 

"What did they do, anyway?"

"They were using the jewels out of the treasury as skipping stones in the great river, your majesty."

Thranduil froze.

"How many?" He whispered, almost scared of the answer.

"I got the impression they had been doing this for a couple of hours. As the jewels were lost into the deep, we really don't have much idea."

….

"Get them back in here, NOW!"

However, the giggling elflings were far away from the palace by then. Pushing back her long blonde curls, Arieindyo leaned against a tree, unable to stop her giggling.

"That was so much fun! Again! Let's do it again!" Trisain a sturdy, serious youth gave her a withering look.

"Are you daft? They won't let us anywhere NEAR treasury every again! We are going to get grounded, I know it!" He plonked himself on the ground and started some serious sulking.

Legolas and Ranna, a fiery eyed girl, were whispering secretly to eachother. Grins were firmly in place on their faces, obviously it wasn't over yet. 

"Just WHAT are you two thinking of now? I got my foot stamped on by one of the soldiers and am NOT going to join in on any of your games, until tomorrow." With a flip of his long, blonde locks, Trisain glared at the couple and he was not alone in his complaints. With a shrug, Legolas and Ranna left there companions who were obviously not going to be any fun anymore.

"Well, what should we do now?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

Their small minds busy at work, the pair wandered further and further away from the palace grounds.

"I've got it!" Ranna jumped up, excitedly, on top of a fallen log, very pleased with herself. "We sneak into your sister's cambers and plant a fake love letter, she'll go mad trying to figure out who it's from!"

"That's stupid!"

"Tis not!"

"What would you know?"

"Well, you're just a girl!"

"AM NOT" With a cry she launched herself at the price and soon they were both covered in mud and bruises. 

"Interesting form of amusement for a prince and a lady."

Both froze and looked sheepishly up to see Enyala, Legolas's mother, sitting on the fallen log. She was truly a breathtaking site for any to behold. Legolas took after his mother in many ways but there was no elf that could match her for pure gracefulness. Seeming to float, she stood up and moved towards the elflings.

She sighed at there dirty clothes and bruised faces. 

"We are going to have to work on finding you children a different form of amusement. I hear you made your father angry again with one of your pranks." She neither glared nor showed any delight on her face, she merely remained neutral.

"And you, Ranna, your father will not be pleased. You should really try and act a little bit more like a lady."

"But I don't want to be a lady! Came the protest.

"And I don't want to be a gentleman!"

Enyala eyed them both them both calmly.

"Then don't get caught next time."


	2. Dinner Can Be SOOO Boring

This chapter is a result of being bored in Maths.

Ta to all those who reviewed! Makes me keep writing and fills me with happy spots!

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas tugged the collar of his tunic uncomfortably, dinner always meant dressing like a dwarf, in his opinion, and sitting still for two hours. All of which filled him with an incredible urge to run, very far away. It never took long to eat if you didn't talk and avoided you vegetables but the adults spent so much time gossiping that the meals went on for much longer than was really necessary.

The young prince squirmed around in the cushioned seat trying to find his friends. The royal family always sat so far away from the other nobles, which left him sitting next to a cousin. A really BORING cousin. Legolas and his companions had spent the majority of one summer trying to avoid said cousin, who was about their age, until the boy had finally gotten the message. It had been cruel but they had tried hard to help him fit in at first but the boy liked poetry! Sometimes you just have to draw the line.

A raised eyebrow from his elder brother, Dalyan, left the sulking prince sinking back into his chair, defeated, but not before he'd caught a brief glance of were his friends were sitting.

Ranna, catching his eye, pointed to her arm and mouthed 'sorry', knowing that she had left a colorful bruise on his arm from there earlier tumble. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders – they always fought and never held grudges. There silent communication was halted as his cousin suddenly decided to engage the blonde haired prince in a conversation regarding the stonework of the floor. Ranna grinned as Legolas rolled his eyes. It was only after Legolas 'accidentally' spilt some fruit juice on him that the boring youth left. 

Desperately he tried to catch Ranna's eye again but the brown haired elfling was gone! Legolas looked around frantically, she couldn't have possibly gotten out of dinner that quickly! And if she had then it t'wasn't fair! A hand on his leg made him jump and, making sure noone was looking, he quickly checked underneath the table to try and find the owner of the wandering hand.

"Ranna! What are you doing under there!" the cheekily grinning girl was nearly in hysterics at the look of shock on the princling's fair face.

"You looked bored, so I came to cheer you up!"

"If you're caught, you'll get in trouble!" he hissed angrily.

"Are you a man or an elf? Besides I won't get caught and" she snickered cruelly, "I'm not the one who appears to be talking to myself!" The prince turned a delightful shade of rosy red as he jerked his eyes up in embarrassment. The elfling's blue eyes meet the inquisitive glance of his father who, luckily, just shook his head and went back to talking to Legolas's elder brother.

Ranna was rolling on the floor laughing then, grinning at the fuming prince; deliberately hit the top of the table with her hand.

"Legolas! Stop kicking the table!"

"But it wasn't…"

"If you can't behave, you'll have to sit by yourself!" Legolas glared at his brother, he couldn't tell on Ranna, as he would be called a dobber. Everyone knew that being called a dobber was worse than being called an orc.

Once he was sure that all eyes were off him, the angry youth went back to glaring at the hysterically laughing girl.

"Stop doing that!"

"Shan't if I don't wanna!"

"Meanie!"

"Stop being a sissy and come under here with me!"

Quick as lightening he ducked under the table to meet the slightly shocked grin of Ranna.

"Well, what now?"

"I don't know, I didn't expect you to actually come down here!" she admitted truthfully, which only earned her a punch on the arm.

"Now we are going to get in trouble!" Blonde locks half covered the pouting lips as the prince turned his accusing blue eyes at the impish Ranna.

"What's your problem? You're acting like your cousin!"

"Am not! It's just that Ada punished me for what happened at the river. I can't play tomorrow and have to take lessons instead."

Ranna cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"He is upset about the jewels?"

"Is Dalyan boring?"

"Okay, that's a massive yes then. Well, if he is so sad about the jewels, we will just have to get them back then."

Legolas's eyes sparkled mischievously

"You have a plan?"

If anyone had looked up, they would have seen a flash of gold and one of brown move from the bottom of the end table to the door of the dining room. However noone looked up and noone noticed disappearance of the two imps until a long time later. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews are like chocolates… 


	3. It's A Good Idea But

It's raining chocolates, helliugh! Ta for all the chocs!  Yummy, yummy.

The reviews make me dance in my school computer room with happiness! 

Group hug!

Sorry, sugar rush.

I've got a heap of exams..mumble…projects…grumble…computer down…excuses…dead sheep to resurrect… excuses…

The next part may be a week or two coming!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nobles were all at dinner in the palace eating, the servants were all at homes in their beds and the guards were out on the borders keeping an unobtrusive watch. And two elflings were in a deserted stable.

"I don't see how this is going to work!" protested Legolas, scuffing his tiny feet along the ground. 

Ranna rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see you come up with something better!"  Then, very childishly, stuck out her tongue. Then she went back to searching for the answer to all there problems.

Said answer came in the form of a little black box. However, said box wasn't were she had hid it, which was causing a delay in the master plan. Bored, and not confident in his companions abilities, Legolas wandered out of the tack room and into the stables. 

"Legolas! Get out of there!"

"Not until you admit that your idea is stupid!"

"Fine, stay there then!" 

The curious prince examined the stables with prying eyes, wondering where, in the maze of stalls, the horses were kept.   Almost absently, he removed some spinach from his pocket, hidden during dinner, and sneaked it into a few saddlebags that hang on a large rack on the wall. A loud snort caused Legolas to step back in shock, knocking into the rack, which fell down with a loud crash.   

"You okay?"

"Yep! Nothing broken!"

"Darn, well I could always hope."

With a huff of annoyance the blond prince turned and winced as he saw the large mess of cloaks and saddlebags not to mention the large wooden rack that now lay on the floor. However his sense of curiosity overcame his sense of responsibilities, so, with small creeping feet, the prince inched towards the sound the snort had came from.   Coming to a stall, Legolas hoisted himself up onto the wooden beam of one of the doors. His blonde head could just barely see over the top of the stable thus the prince leaned up on his tip toes, not that it made much difference, in an effort to see. 

He giggled as he was rewarded with the sight of a beautiful grey mare nibbing at her two young foals who disobediently pranced around the stall.  One of the foals stopped to regard Legolas with wide eyes and with cautious steps it walked over to meet Legolas's amazed blue glaze.  Gingerly the prince held out his hand towards the foal.  

'Ouch!" Legolas glared at the foal that ran back to its mother's protective presence, and rubbed his hand which now sported a foal sized bite mark.   

Suddenly everything went black; distantly the prince could hear Ranna screaming out words that she really shouldn't have picked up. Legolas struggled desperately to escape the hands that he sensed covering his eyes and abruptly felt himself falling backwards. The distance to the ground seemed impossibly long but finally his head smacked the hard ground of the stable. His eyesight returned, he looked up to see Arieindyo staring at him with an impish grin. 

"Got ya! "

"Not funny! " the tumble of blond locks and blue eyes attempted to stand but found himself on the floor again, as dizziness washed over him.

"Need a hand?! " the smirk on Arieindyo face was getting a bit too much however, standing really didn't seem like a good idea right now.

"I'll stay on the floor if I wanna! " Arieindyo just grinned but it was short-lived as screams of anger were still coming from the tack room. Trisain was then thrust into the room followed quickly but a furious Ranna who knocked the Trisain elfling to the floor and started attacking him without mercy.

"Do that again and I swear I will get you good! "Smirking Legolas leaned back on his elbows to watch the fight. Arieindyo didn't seem to keen on helping him either. Finally she relented with a huff and glared at the other two as if daring them to make a comment on her unlady like behaviour.

"What are you two doing here anyway? " Legolas asked from his spot on the ground.

"We saw you two sneak out of dinner so we came to help with whatever you two are planning next. "

Ranna's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes stared at him thoughtfully s she frowned. "Where are the others then? "

"Distracting the adults so you don't get caught! "

"You're forgiven then! "Ranna grinned and helped Trisain to his feet but offered no apology. Triumphantly she held up a bottle of wax and a small net to show to her companions.

"That's your master plan! " Legolas sneered, "how is that suppose to get the jewels?" 

"You'll see, I just need one more thing." Green eyes gazed over the room until they came to rest on the resting place of the only cloaks in the stable that weren't currently littering the floor.  They balanced on what resembled a hat rack and it reached a good height over there tiny heads.  

With a swift kick, she knocked it over and proceeded to try and break off the legs that had moments ago supported it.   However she was too weak and, without a word of explanation to her friends, she left but returned quickly with a hammer and an evil grin set on her determined face.  

When the elfling was down with her battle, all which was left on the once proud and intricately designed hat rack was a long, battered stick.  Lifting it over her head with all her strength, Ranna pointed the stick in the direction of the door.  

"Now march!" commanded the miniature general, "jump to it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for them to collect some of the jewels from the bottom of the river. Her idea was a stroke of genius really. Quite simply, she attached some wax to the end of the remains of the hat rack used it to spear the jewels to the stick. Only Legolas had any success with using the small net to nab some of the jewels so that left him and Trisain doing all the work. 

"I don't see why I have to pick up the jewels! " Trisain whinged.

"it's simple, I came up with the idea so I don't have to do any work. Plus, Arieindyo here is keeping watch. " The smug girl returned to jumping from branch to branch on a tree that overlooked the river. Small buds nestled in the leaves in the tree, finding some that had hardened with age and the toil of winter, the young elfling aimed with a true arm at the head of Legolas.  

"Ouch!"

Then at Arieindyo's forehead 

"Hey!"

Then at Trisain's stomach

"Stop it!"

Giggling madly, she raced up the branches as a furious tornado of blonde hair and pale limbs raced up the tree.   With the skill of wood elves, they chased each other amongst the leaves and branches, neither slipping nor fumbling.   Their folly ended when Legolas cornered Ranna on a long, thick branch that reached out towards the river.  

"Say yield!" grinned the triumphant prince, as Ranna edged further away from him and closer towards the end of the branch.  

"Never! It is you who should yield!" with a grin, Ranna tackled the young prince, forgetting their tedious balance on the branch.  

Splash!

The sight of the two imps splashing around desperately in the deep water sent their friends into gales of laughter.  A thoroughly drenched Legolas looked murderously at his friends before turning his glare to the dripping Ranna.   

"Tis your fault"

"You started it," hissed Ranna, with a toss of her wringing locks; she started to swim towards shore.  

Legolas griped her leg before she could swim away and it wasn't long before they continued the fight that had started up in the tree.  

Shaking her head at their antics Arieindyo had a sudden burst of inspiration, "Hey! While you two are in their why don't you get some of the jewels?"

Legolas paused and released the hand that had been holding Ranna's head under the water.  Ignoring the screeching girl, Legolas dived under the clear water and surfaced with two brightly glowing jewels in his hands.  

With a mischievous grin, he looked towards the smiling Ranna.  

"Bet I can get more than you can!"

It was only after all the jewels within there reach had been collected that a burst of realisation descended upon the soaking prince as he looked down at his wet clothes.  

"I don't think Ada's going to be happy."

Reviews are like Legolas staring at you with puppy eyes….


	4. Go Horsie GO!

Sry about the delay in this chapter! I point the finger at exams and a few weeks without Internet access. 

Hugs Rose

=========================================================================================================

Two sets of tiny wet footprints created a less then discreet trail throughout the stable, while the horses regarded the dripping children with wary eyes. Ignorant of there tracks or onlookers – they crept along the rows of stalls until they came to the pen of horses Legolas had seen previously. 

Ranna examined them critically, "they are too small."

"Too small?!" Legolas scoffed, pausing from his efforts to wring some river water out of his hair. 

"Way too small, we'll squash them. "

"Shan't!"

"Squish em like a pancake!" She stamped her foot in emphasis, with a sigh she tried to reason with her friend. "Listen, we want them to run fast so we can dry quickly, right? Otherwise we'll get in trouble and start a war." 

" A war?"

"Well, your ada's always saying that if we don't behave he'll send us to live with the humans and I don't think they'd like that very much."

"Oh."

"And the horses can't run if they are kissing the floor."

Legolas cast a sideward glance at the horse that had bit him. "Like that would be a bad thing," he muttered under his breath. 

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, you're um right."

"Of course, I am female."

The brown haired elfling smirked in truimph, unaware that as soon as she turned her back the prince started mimicking her actions. 

"These ones look strong enough.!" Ranna mumbled as Legolas flailed his arms around, exaggerating her movements. The horses Ranna had so carefully picked, backed away nervously - alarmed by Legolas' quick movements. 

Ranna turned suddenly and narrowed her eyes at the suddenly very still prince. Legolas smiled sheepishly put pulled a face as soon as she turned again. 

The pair of elflings slipped into the stall and looked nervously at the suddenly very large young horses. 

"Ranna, these are ada's prize stallions!"

"So? I'm sure he won't mind too much." The look on Legolas' face argued differently. 

"Well, can you ride?"

"Umm, no. They are awfully big, aren't they?"

"How exactly are we going to get up then?"

Well," Ranna stepped closer to the horses and laid a small hand upon its side, "we could try to give each other a step up?"

Legolas looked at her dubiously then sighed, "It would work better if the others were still here. "

"Stop complaining, they had to get back or they would have been missed."

"And no ones going to miss us?" It suddenly dawned on him that they had been gone for quite sometime. 

"We'll think about that later, now come on, I'll give you a hand first."

Ranna cupped her hands and stood near the black stallion with a encouraging look upon her face directed at the prince. 

However, even with Ranna's help, they just weren't tall enough. They came close once but Legolas suddenly lost his balance and toppled over the top of Ranna. Her green eyes glared at the prince as she tried to remove some straw from her hair. 

Suddenly, an idea came to the prince. Getting up from the floor, he dragged the food trough over to the stallion. With a confident grin, he gingerly stepped up onto the edge and jumped onto the surprised animal's back. 

The result was instantaneous. 

The shocked horse took off out of the stall door, which they had convenient left open, and out of the stable. With a cry of alarm, Ranna repeated his actions, with the mindset of coming to the heroic rescue of the prince. 

"Eeekkk!"

However, her horse reacted in the same way. 

The two horses raced across the paddock area with their tiny burdens holding on for their lives. 

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang on this!' Came Legolas cry as he managed to regain some form of balance on top of the horse, but still unable to control the direction or speed of the horse. 

Any sense of confidence had long since left Ranna, her face was deathly pale and clung on weakly as the horse continued its long stride – moving closer and closer to the fence. 

However, Legolas didn't have the foresight to notice the fence and gave a loud shout of joy. His golden locks flowed behind him and his clothes fluttered madly in the wind – drying fast. When his eyes fixed on the fence he grinned in anticipation. Leaning forward he whispered in the horses flickering ear "jump it!'

"Legolas! Don't you dare!" Her tiny body was shaking in absolute terror. With a cry, she clenched her eyes shut – leaving her safety in the hands, err, hooves of the racing black mare. 

The horse hunched its muscles in anticipation then, with its rider laughing gaily, cleared the fence with a graceful leap. It's companion made the jump with the same success, excepts this rider was silent and kept her hands clamped in a death lock around the beasts neck. 

The horses still showed no sign of stopping, trampling through the carefully tendered royal gardens – leaving a mess for the gardeners, and headed towards the vast forests of Mirkwood. It was a tree root in the end that stopped their epic journey. 

Legolas was thrown with a perfect arc and landed hard in a bush with the terrified Ranna landing right next to him, never happier to see the ground. 

However, there ride through the grounds had not gone unnoticed and it was with a feeling of dread that the elflings look up to meet the stern face of Thranduil. 

"Umm, It wasn't us?"

===================================================================================================

I'm just gonna use this opportunity to thank all those who have reviewed for there comments (and for there patience J )

Mogcat: I know, I'm bad and need a spanking! I will get other chapters up soon – have a chocolate for reviewing!

anime princess4: Legolas and Chocolate such a wonderful combination. Thanks for continually reviewing (feel free to tell whether you think the chapters are getting progressively worse or not)

kantomon: Ta, I felt that occasionally ppl need a break from angst! 

KavarieL: I'm typing, I'm typing! *Grins* don't worry I will continue and I swear I'm already writing a new chapter. 

Celedra: Ah, never a more true statement! Your friends sound like mine. Rose gives an offering of chocolate to the royal wombats, pandas, and random platypus. 

d : One word can say so much, thanks for the review J – don't worry the next one is on the way. 

Tessa11: Ta for continually reviewing! It's nice to think of the big strong archer Legolas as a cute little kid, isn't it?

Yentihw: Thanks, it's my first fanfic so I was kinda scared of ppls reactions but it's nice to know that you and others like it!

Thaurer: Yeah, I would like to know what's gonna happen too... just kidding! I think J 

Window Girl: They are cute aren't they? Hopefully I can keep them that way!

God's Child 27; Where's the chocolate?! Oh, there it is J Don't worry I am and will be writing a lot more. 

Pippin the hobbit-elf: Hmm, REALLY good chocolate? I keep getting chocs from everyone and I just realised I don't know what kind of chocolate... 

Lomiothiel: That's what I said to my friend, then she pushed me in the pool... The chocs are defiantly going to good use, they are helping me invest in a newer and larger wardrobe J Skipping the jewels probably wasn't there best idea, but they're getting them back – but will they GIVE them back... 

Links Yamato: Yep, I defiantly will!

Tinnuial: Thanks for the review! Love your stories so it was good to get a review from you! Hugs

Okay, I've left you guys last, cause you know - order of importance hehe... alicat put down the knife...

still-trusting-no1: Obessing? Who said anything about stalking?! You know I love it when you review me (it brings up my stats lol) BIG HUG!!

Queen Rosie of the Pirates and one actor in particular: Rosie, you've got to READ the story, you might learn something important – like how to bathe! You just wanted to review so I would get all excited in ITE, didn't you? I've really got to stop screaming in happiness everytime I get a review. 

Alicat: Now about that knife... Hmm, I'm thinking of trying to rope you into becoming my muse. Cause you know how bad my speeling is and my grammar, pronunciation, knife-throwing skills are! Psst, I'll give you some chocolates if you take 'care' of Rosie and Hannah by the time we get back to school. 

=================================================================================

That's all! Hope I didn't miss anyone. Now... 

Reviews are like... the trailer for ROTK


	5. Karma

The Golden King Of Mirkwood let out a pensive sigh as he gazed at the two elflings standing before him. Muddy, torn clothes, leaves tussled throughout their hair, water dripping onto the stone work and yet they still weren't remorseful. It was about time something drastic was done about them. 

Either it was done now, or after breakfast on Tuesday. 

Legolas and Ranna immediately became concerned when Thranduil dismissed the guards and any others who were present in the throne room. Punishments were always given out in front of the guards – helping the impression that the king was a hard and tough man, but when they got off without being disciplined, the ladies were always present. Giving the image of a kind father. Basically, Thranduil won out either way. But this was new, this was different, this was '_deviant'_

To put it blankly – this was NOT a sign that puppies and happy flowers were going to result from this meeting.

Sitting down on his throne, Thranduil gestured to them to come closer. Without preamble they ran forth to sit on his knee. Consequently leaving the kings robes in such a state that the head laundry lady would later compare the general stench of the robes to that of a Dunedains tunic, A rather rude observation really. 

He looked down fondly at the troublemakers before sighing…again.

"Ranna, Legolas…I," he struggled to find the words but managed to refrain from sighing. "The adults have been talking and we've discussed a particular option that up to now I have been objective too but now…I see it would be for the best."

Ranna and Legolas shared a concerned glance. Realization suddenly dawned on Legolas as he considered that they might be made to leave in the servants quarters for the next century while Ranna was fearful that they might make her go near a horse again. And was consequently creating a million different reasons why horses were somehow related to orcs or spiders. So concerned was she about this, that she didn't hear Thranduil's next words, instead Legolas had to repeat them too her later on – after he'd calmed down of course.

"You're going to be fostered for a year in another elven realm – separate realms I might add. You'll leave within the week."

With that Thranduil set the elflings off his lap and left the awkwardly silent room with an evil grin plastered firmly on his face. '_That's what they get for putting blue hair dye in MY shampoo._'

Those that believe in karma will be glad to know that he stubbed his toe on the way out.


	6. Spider Masters

There punishment for last night's antics was a lot harsher then they had imagined. Muttering something about it being the last straw, Thranduil had announced that he was fostering both Ranna and Legolas off to separate elven kingdoms for a year. It was a common practice amongst the nobility but it was often delayed until the elflings were thought to be able to represent their family with dignity. 

But nobody could see either of them doing that anytime in the future. 

By placing someone else in charge of the errant elflings, they would be forced to deal with an adult they didn't know and would hopefully force them to respect the elder. Plus it meant not having to deal with them for a year, let someone else have there hair turned blue by there stunts!

Humph!

Legolas stood before Ranna's bed – ready for the great escape of their lives. There was no way they were going to be separated. So they were doing what any logical elfling would do. 

Run away and be raised by spiders that would give them Valer like powers, which they would use to punish those who had tried to separate them. 

They had even thought of new names for themselves – it was perfectly logical. 

But first was the difficult task of waking Ranna up. A task that was hypothesized in some quarters, that could made the battle on the Last Alliance look simple. Being in a hurry, and running low of buckets of water, Legolas decided upon the typical 'jump on the bed until bones are broken' tactic. It was so old fashioned but those are the levels a prankster must resort to in emergency. 

"Okay! STOP IT! I'm awake!'

Five minutes later

"This is getting really old, REALLY FAST!"

After throwing Legolas the mother of all death glares, Ranna changed and grapped the pack she had put together the night before. Filled with everything a future spider master would need plus rope. A spider master naturally wouldn't need rope but it was there anyway. 

Packs holstered on there backs, dressed in black to disguise them in the bright morning sun, the mischievous elflings slinked out of the window with all the skill of there age. 

Be glad that it was only a one storey drop and that they didn't break any bones. Well, no important ones. 

Luck, much to the surprise of the author, was good to the elflings and they somehow managed to sneak into the forest without being detected. 

Legolas gave a large whoop of happiness at there apparent success. Ranna, slightly more dignified at these matters, expressed her excitement with a little dance. 

"So," Legolas' eyes shined with excitement, 'where do we go now?'

'Legolas!" came the answering whine ' you know the plan! We find the nearest spider nest and convince them to take us in!"

"I knew that!" He sent her a sulky look. "Besides, it's not Legolas anymore remember? Change of identity?" The young prince gave her an incredulous look, amazed that she could forget such an important fact. 

Ranna looked horrified at her mistake. "I'm sorry Cranberry Sauce! I swear on my spider like arms that I will not make such a mistake again!"

He mulled over her vow for a minute before nodding his acceptance of her apology. "Let's not argue Cranberry Sauce 2, we have to concentrate on finding our brethren. "

Linking arms, they skipped off with only their quest in mind. Unaware of the chaos they had left behind. 

Totally unaware that Thranduil had sent messages off the night before with requests to both Gladerial and Elrond to look after the elflings. 


	7. The Journey

"They're WHAT!"

The quivering servant continued to examine the fine stonework of the castle floors. Steadfastly refusing to meet the eyes of his king. 

Thrandiual felt a definite sweat start to build upon his forehead. Briefly wondering if that was physically possible for him as an elf, Thrandiual rubbed a trembling hand across his forehead. 

Yep, sweat. 

One of the bravest (stupidest?) councilors stood foreword from their place in the shadows behind the throne. "Your majesty, may I be so brave" Thrandiual's ice chipped eyes spoke levels about his thoughts of this _bravery_ "to remind you that the letter requested fostering has already been spent. While the letter to Imlardis will take longer, The request sent to Lothlorien will arrive within the week – weather holding – and I clearly remember a passage in said letter was requesting the presence of the lord and lady in collecting of the elfling. A situation that could be highly embarrassing unless the elflings are found. Highly embarrassing!" the councilor finished with flair – unaware of the guards that were creeping up on him until they escorted him from the hall. 

While the councilor did hold a good point, Thrandiual was still thankful for the sign language he had developed between him and the guards. 

But secret languages aside... 

"Send out ALL the guards, except the throne guards and those that guard the west wing, oh and not that one that always adds blueberries to my breakfast – he's too important to lose. Offer a large reward, a date with me or something... What are you waiting for? A dwarf to shave it's beard? MOVE!"

Now came the fun part. Explaining this to his wife. 

They had been travelling for hours, going nowhere really but the toil was clearly showing on the elflings. 

"Cranberry Sauce! Perhaps we should just go back!" Ranna panted, halting in her steps she bent over to catch her breath. 

"No!" Came the answering shout of Legolas, who was just beyond Ranna's sight. "We can't go back now, think about what ada would say! It's too late Cranberry Sauce 2." Legolas retreated his steps and patted Ranna on the back. 'Let's take a break."

Exhausted (well, one of them was) they climbed up to a low branch of a nearby tree. Sitting comfortably within the branches, Ranna emptied some food from her pack, dismayed at the lack of quantity. 

"If we ration these two apples correctly they should last another three weeks." Legolas nodded at Ranna's assessment. She had always been the more mathematical one. 

"So, we both eat half an apple a day – no more. If we stick with that, we shouldn't have to start eating our clothes until next month." The prince frowned slightly, something was wrong with that equation but he decided not the question Ranna's reasoning – it had never let them wrong so far. 

They both ate there half on the apple and Ranna put the last apple back in the bag. 

"you know, if we had just asked the others to get us some towels, this probably never would have happened." Ranna stated with a pensive look on her face. 

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, didn't you think of that?" She looked amazed at her shell shocked friend. "I thought of it at the beginning but I thought the horses would work better for drying us off."

Legolas sat still, contemplating what to say. He then decided that actions spoke louder then words and leapt at Ranna – aiming for the throat. 

They struggled for a few moments in the branches of the elm tree before Ranna jumped down followed closely by the furious Legolas. 

However, Ranna didn't go very far and neither did Legolas. For at the bottom of the tree sat a large spider and its very hungry children. 


End file.
